


Тяжёлые будни Питера Роджерс-Старка

by NikitaSwan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Peter just wants a normal life, Steve Rogers isn't so innocent as everyone thinks he is, Superfamily (Marvel), and he loves his dads sooo much, and so is tony, and they loves him, but he loves his life, but it's not a secret, he's actually pretty badass
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSwan/pseuds/NikitaSwan
Summary: Superfamily!AU Взгляд со стороны Питера.Сборник драбблов, объединённых одним сюжетом.





	Тяжёлые будни Питера Роджерс-Старка

**Author's Note:**

> Адская помесь фильмов, мультфильмов и комиксов. AU ко всему, к чему только можно. ООС размером со слона. 
> 
> Я не знаю как, зачем и почему. Оно само написалось.
> 
> Текст не несёт смысловой или интеллектуальной нагрузки.
> 
> Пишу эту чушь, исключительно, чтобы погладить свои хэдканоны. Ответственности за чужое психическое здоровье не несу.
> 
> Читайте на свой страх и риск.

— О, Господи! — страдальчески простонал Питер и прикрыл глаза руками, так сильно надавливая ладонями на веки, что становилось больно. Что угодно, лишь бы выбросить из головы увиденную картину. — Имейте совесть, я же ем за этим столом!

Очевидно, что сегодняшний день станет исключением, уж лучше Питер поест в по пути в школу или в столовке. И во все остальные дни тоже. Чёрта с два он ещё раз сядет за этот осквернённый стол.

— Чёрт, — еле слышно выругался Стив, с нотками паники в тоне. После чего послышалось шуршание ткани, когда он торопливо натягивал футболку.

— Не выражайся, кэп, — усмехнувшись, произнёс Тони, которого эта ситуация только веселила, и застегнул ширинку на своих джинсах. Или на джинсах Стива. Питер не был уверен, он просто услышал, как звякнула молния.

— Тони, сейчас не время, — Стив честно старался сказать это как можно строже, но его голос по-прежнему был слишком хриплым и производил ровно противоположный эффект. Так что ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы вернуть себе возможность нормально говорить.

— Уверен? По-моему, очень даже подходящее, — Старк даже не думал прекращать флиртовать. Когда он расходился, остановить его было практически невозможно.

Об этом по горькому опыту уже знали Пеппер Поттс, Роуди, Хэппи, вся команда Мстителей, репортёры, несколько посторонних несчастных, кому не повезло оказаться не в том месте, не в то время и, собственно, сам Питер. Хотя парень многое бы отдал, чтобы не быть в этом списке.

— Папы! — воскликнул Питер, привлекая к себе внимание, пока эти двое не увлеклись слишком уж сильно и не забыли про него.

Парень решился открыть глаза, только когда родители перестали копошиться, приводя себя в порядок. Тони даже не удосужился слезть со стола и только небрежным движением руки растормошил волосы на голове, которые и так всегда находились в художественном беспорядке.

А вот Стив весь порозовел, чуть ссутулился и неловко одёргивал край футболки. Он был достаточно воспитан, чтобы смутиться будучи застуканным, но недостаточно, чтобы перестать зажимать мужа в любом мало-мальски удобном для этого месте.

Не то чтобы Питер очень часто заставал их в интимные моменты, всего раз в два-три месяца, а если очень везло, то и в четыре. Просто он надеялся, что со временем эта их необузданная страсть утихнет, как-никак уже девятнадцать лет женаты. Но на его несчастье, такого пока не случилось. И Питер искренне скучал по тем временам, когда был слишком мал, чтобы понять, что папа Тони стонал вовсе на потому, что ему приснился кошмар, а папа Стив связан не потому, что дерётся во сне.

— Прежде чем вы продолжите, не мог бы кто-нибудь из вас дать мне двадцать баксов?

— Зачем? — спросил Стив одновременно с тем, как Тони потянулся за портмоне.

Питер мысленно тяжело вздохнул, стараясь не показывать своей нервозности. Он безумно любил обоих своих отцов, но иногда, — почти всегда, — ему хотелось, чтобы папа Стив не был таким дотошным. Почему нельзя было быть таким же как папа Тони, который почти никогда не задавал лишних вопросов?

— Я, эмм, хотел купить новое лего, — выпалил Питер и активно закивал в подтверждение своих слов. — Там звезда смерти такая классная!

Тони молча протянул сыну купюру и посмотрел на него, насмешливо выгнув бровь, мол, такие вещи всё ещё способны тебя заинтересовать? Серьёзно, Питер? Парень в ответ лишь смущённо пожал плечами.

Уж пусть лучше его отец считает его последним задротом, чем узнает правду. Питер был уверен, что не избежит кучи смущающих вопросов и неуместных советов, если расскажет родителям о девушке, в которую влюблён и которая, — о, чудо! — согласилась пойти с ним на свидание.

— И тебе хватит двадцатки? Я думал, оно подороже, — произнёс Стив.

В его тоне и голосе не было и намёка на недоверие, но Питер всё равно запаниковал и начал оправдываться, копая самому себе могилу. Иногда он действительно ненавидел свой длинный язык.

— Нет, конечно, оно не стоит так дёшево, — ответил Питер нервно усмехнувшись, с головой выдавая своё вранье.

Ему бы сейчас остановиться, пойти на попятную и во всём сознаться, но соврав однажды, перестать уже невозможно. Да и Питер был слишком упрям, чтобы вот так сразу сдаваться. Даже заранее зная, что партия проиграна.

— Просто у меня уже есть вся остальная сумма.

— Правда? Откуда? — продолжил расспрашивать Стив. Он сложил руки на груди и грозно нахмурил брови, выдавая свою лучшую капитанскую позу. Но в его голосе отчётливо слышалось веселье, а уголки губ слегка подрагивали, готовясь в любой момент расплыться в улыбке.

Питера уже раскрыли и теперь бессовестно над ним потешались.

— Сэкономил на школьных обедах, — выпалил парень и захотел отвесить себе подзатыльник за фантастическое неумение придумывать отмазки.

Порой он удивлялся, как до сих пор умудрялся скрывать свою личность Человека-паука.

— Питер Роджерс-Старк, — Стив прищурил глаза и расправил плечи, чтобы выглядеть как можно более грозно. — Ты что-то скрываешь от нас?

«Ты себе даже представить не можешь», — мысленно усмехнулся Питер и вина отчётливо проступила на его лице. Он терпеть не мог скрывать что-то от родителей, и речь шла уже не только о свидании с Лиз. Каждый раз, когда Питер вмешивался в заварушки Мстителей и после тикал от них, он чувствовал себя самым худшим и неблагодарным сыном на свете.

Он до последнего оправдывал себя тем, что врёт во благо, и что на самом деле Мстители не хотят ловить Человека-паука всерьёз. Иначе, уже давно сделали бы это. Но Человек-паук был весёлым и полезным в бою, иногда капитан даже отдавал ему приказы.

Если бы родители узнали, кто именно скрывается за красной маской, ему бы точно больше не позволили помогать.

Стив продолжал сверлить сына проницательным взглядом, от которого Питер весь сжался и уже был готов выдать всю подноготную, но в разговор очень вовремя вмешался Тони.

— Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, отстань от пацана. Ни один подросток в мире добровольно не сознается родителям в том, что идёт в бар, — легко произнёс Старк, хлопнув мужа по плечу. Не то чтобы это помогло, скорее даже усугубило ситуацию.

— Ты что пьёшь? — голос Стива прозвучал чуточку выше, чем обычно, и он уставился на сына с чистым ужасом в глазах.

Питер хотел тут же начать отнекиваться, но ему не дали даже рта раскрыть.

— Как и все ребята его возраста. Для семнадцатилетнего парня вполне нормально время от времени сходить развлечься с друзьями, — беззаботно пожал плечами Тони и повернулся к Питеру. — Скажи, что у тебя приличное фальшивое удостоверение. Не позорь меня.

— Тони, не поощряй его, — грозно произнёс Роджерс и сделал шаг в сторону мужа, позволяя ему прочувствовать всю степень праведного гнева Капитана Америка. Впрочем, особого впечатления на Старка это уже давно не производило.

— Слушай, мы не можем уберечь его от совершения глупостей, но, по крайней мере, мы можем убедиться, что он не наживёт себе серьёзных неприятностей, — рассуждал Тони, и из его уст это действительно звучало довольно разумно.

— Боюсь представить, кем бы вырос Питер, если бы ты был отцом одиночкой, — сердито произнёс Стив и ловко выхватил двадцатку, которую Питер всё ещё некрепко сжимал в тонких пальцах. — Ты не пойдёшь ни в какой бар, — безапелляционно заявил Роджерс.

— Почему ты так ненавидишь веселье? — Тони попытался выхватить купюру, но Стив вовремя поднял руку повыше. — Позволь парню развлечься, — настаивал Старк, продолжая прыгать вокруг мужа.

Выглядело довольно комично, и Питер прикладывал большие усилия, чтобы не засмеяться. Иногда взрослые даже не замечали, что ведут себя ещё хуже детей.

— Угомонись, — наконец произнёс Стив, закатив глаза. Он обхватил мужа поперёк живота и прижал к себе, крепко фиксируя того на месте.

— Эй, так не честно! — возмутился Тони, стараясь высвободить прижатые к телу руки. Конечно, без своего костюма у него не было шанса против Капитана Америка, и он просто махал ладонями, изображая маленького тираннозавра. — Тебе же вроде не полагается использовать свою силу, чтобы угнетать тех кто слабее. Бедняга Эрскин пришёл бы в ужас, если бы увидел. Он ведь даже не подозревал о твоей истинной натуре! Ты должен стыдиться, Роджерс, я от тебя хмфммх…

Тирада Тони закончилась ровно в тот момент, когда Стиву надоело её выслушивать, и он зажал рот мужа свободной рукой.

— А с вами, молодой человек, у нас сегодня вечером будет серьёзный разговор по поводу выпивки, — произнёс Стив, глядя на Питера.

— Да не собирался я ни в какой бар! — выпалил парень, сжал виски пальцами и помассировал их круговыми движениями, словно старался утихомирить боль в голове. Этот дурдом его когда-нибудь доконает! — У меня свидание, ясно?!

Стив и Тони тут же перестали бороться и замерли, одинаково ошарашенно и с долей недоверия в глазах уставились на сына, словно пытались понять шутит он или нет. Питер посмеялся бы над ними, если бы не был так глубоко оскорблён. Он ведь не настолько стрёмный, что девушки не хотят с ним встречаться!

Старк воспользовался заминкой. В качестве мести больно укусил ладонь, закрывавшую рот, и вырвался из ослабевшей хватки Роджерса.

— Мой сын не пойдёт на свидание с двадцатью долларами в кармане, — возмутился Тони, достал из заднего кармана портмоне и кинул его парню. Питер успел поймать его прежде, чем он прилетел в лицо. Спасибо паучьим рефлексам. — Ни в чём себе не отказывай, — Старк взмахнул руками, демонстрируя всю широту своей щедрости.

— В разумных пределах, — тут же осадил его Стив.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Питер и уже собрался уйти, но с ужасом заметил как в глазах Тони разгорается недобрый огонёк.

— И, Питер, я слишком молод, чтобы становиться дедушкой. Так что убедись, что вы воспользуетесь пре…

— ЛА-ЛА-ЛА-ЛА! Я тебя не слышу! — закричал Питер, закрывая уши ладонями, и выбежал из кухни. Он пока что не был готов к подобного рода разговором. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. — До вечера, папы! — крикнул он, оказавшись на достаточно безопасном расстоянии от родителей.

— Тони, ты подаёшь ему плохой пример! — Стив начал отчитывать мужа, как только решил, что сын его больше не слышит, потому что нельзя подрывать авторитет родителя перед ребёнком. Питер читал это в одной из книжек по психологии из коллекции папы Стива.

— Ты прав, Кэп, я такой плохой, — покладисто произнёс Тони, моментально меняясь в голосе. Питер ускорил шаг, лишь бы побыстрее скрыться и не услышать ничего лишнего. — Наверное, тебе стоит наказать меня.

Чёрт! Иногда Питер ненавидел свои паучьи способности.

***

 

Когда Питер вернулся домой, на кухне стоял уже новенький стол, за которым расслабленно восседали отцы и пили кофе. Старый же стол, с отломанной ножкой и трещиной в столешнице, выносили парочка рабочих.

— Что вы… — поражённо заговорил Питер, провожая взглядом изувеченную мебель. На него вопросительно уставились две пары совершенно невинных глаз. Ага, так он им и поверил. — Нет, ничего, — произнёс парень, мудро решив, что не стоит задавать вопросы, на которые не хочешь слышать ответы.


End file.
